Conjurer
Description The Conjurer is a Summoner who specializes in Familiars. Familiars act as offensive pylons for the Conjurer, and makes them a powerful map control tool. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Wisdom Class Info Puppet Master. You equip "Additional Conjuration" for free. You can still equip Additional Conjuration again for 3 PP. Wears Balanced Armor Abilities Tier 1 * Summon Guardian (3PP) ** You conjure a Guardian. A magical creation in the style of your Spell Style that will defend you with melee attacks. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 1 ** Target: One Hex ** Effect: Summons a Guardian. Attack and Hit describes it's basic attack. The Guardian has 15 in all Defensive Stats. The Guardian's range is adjacent. It's speed is 4, and it has 1 Health. The Guardian always takes it's turn after caster's turn. The Guardian can perform opportunity attacks. It's damage is considered nonmagical ** Attack: +5 vs Def *** Hit: 1d8 + 5 Damage. * Summon Familiar (3PP) ** You conjure a Familar. A magical creation in the style of your Spell Style that will harrass the enemy with ranged magic. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 2 ** Target: One Hex ** Effect: Summons a Familiar. Attack and Hit describes it's basic attack. The Guardian has 15 in all Defensive Stats. The Familiar's range is 10. It's speed is 3, and it has 1 Health. The Familiar always takes it's turn after caster's turn. It's damage is considered nonmagical ** Attack: +5 vs Def *** Hit: 1d8 + 5 Damage. * Summon Totem (3PP) ** You conjure a Totem. A magical creation in the style of your Spell Style that launches powerful artillery magic at the enemy. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 3 ** Target: One Hex ** Effect: Summons a Totem. Attack and Hit describes it's basic attack. The Guardian has 15 Defence, 15 Grit, 10 Reflex, and 20 Willpower. The Totem's range is 10. It cannot move, and it has 1 Health. The Totem always takes it's turn after caster's turn. It's damage is considered nonmagical ** Attack: +5 vs Def *** Hit: 1d12 + 5 Damage * Additional Conjuration (3PP) ** You have found a way to support two identical stable summons at the same time, a miracle of magic! ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Free Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Effect: If you have Summon Guardian, Summon Familiar, or Summon Totem, and have expended it's use, you can use one of those abilities again, even if the last summon is still alive. Tier 2 * Swap Summon (2PP) ** You and your summons operate on a different plane of movement than other sub par adventurers. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Move ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Effect: You and one of your summons, or two of your summons swap spaces through simultaneous teleportation. Includes Tinkerer and Necromancer summons. * Summoner's Bridge (3PP) ** Your summons are an extension of your magic, and from their branches you will loose your power! ** Frequency: Passive ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Effect: Any ability you have equipped can be cast through your summon as if you were standing in their place * Detonate Summon (3PP) ** Overcharging with magic, your summon explodes in a violent blast. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 20 ** Target: One of your summons ** Effect: Your Summon is destroyed. All characters adjacent to your summon is targeted. ** Attack: Wis VS Ref *** Hit: 2 Spell Damage + Wisdom Tier 3 * Summon Surge (3PP) ** Your summons go overboard with power, moving faster than their physical bodies should allow. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Free Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Effect: All of your active Summons get an extra attack the turn this is used. * Lock On (1PP) ** Your summons focus down an enemy with lethal force. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Free Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Effect: Pick a target. All of your Summons have advantage on Attacks made against that target. Lasts until the start of your next turn. * Link Bolt (4PP) ** You use the dense magic air between your summons to create an arcane bolt of power! ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 20 ** Target: Two Conjurer Summons ** Effect: Draw a line of spaces as straight and short as possible between two summons. If the straight line could be drawn in multiple ways, then the player chooses which spaces will be considered part of the straight line. All characters on this line are targetted. The summons cannot be further than 13 spaces apart. ** Attack: Wis VS Ref *** Hit: 3 Spell + Wisdom Damage